


paper house

by piinkstxrlight



Series: harmony [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, cuddly gays, i'm a sucker for them snuggling its too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: blue and yellow crash land on a mysterious planet
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: harmony [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554490
Kudos: 24





	paper house

**Author's Note:**

> song: paper house by lisa hannigan

What was intended to be a simple mission to a proposed colony had quickly taken a turn for the worse. The planet, Turilia Nine, did not have any existing lifeforms, and for good reasoning. The climate was far too intense for anything to survive, alternating between bitter cold to blazing heat. It would prove to be challenging, but White had insisted upon her two subordinates completing this new colony.

However, a fleet of rebel ships had taken down the yellow arm ship, leading to an unexpected crash landing along a snow covered ruin. To no surprise, Yellow was furious with herself. She was driving, she was supposed to keep them safe. With their resource power running low, she sent a distress call to White, but there was no knowing when they would get a response. For now, they were stranded.

_ we lended our heavy hearts _

_ motors with broken parts _

_ we had a deck of cards it was a start _

“Stay calm darling, we are going to be fine.” Blue promises in an effort to keep her love at ease, “White will come to get us, we did not expect an attack.”

Yellow remained sitting, trying to keep herself from snapping, “We don’t know when White will answer our pleas, she entrusted _us_ with this, we’ve failed her.”  
“Yellow, you know that is not true.” she promises, grabbing Yellow’s gloved hands and kneeling in front of her, “Mistakes happen, she must understand that. If not, _I_ understand.”

Looking from their hands and then back up to Blue, she huffs and stands up, “What do we do now? Soon enough, the remaining power will drain and a metal ship has little to no insulation.”

Blue takes a deep breath and squeezes Yellow’s hands, “We will be okay darling.”

_ we'd sit out in the sun _

_ and wait for our skin to turn _

_ you would ask for truth _

_ and i would look for something to burn _

The two knew that they would need to formulate a plan of escape from the harsh conditions in the case that White refused to aid them. Neither would allow their true panic to go on display, both too worried that they would fill the other with anxiety. In reality, both were quite freaked out.

Yellow had soon noticed Blue’s teeth quietly chattering, holding her form close to her body with a frown. Despite her efforts, she couldn’t seem to keep herself warm.

“Blue, come here.” Yellow insists, extending an arm out, “You’re shivering.”

_ oh we walked in a hallowed place back then _

_ the edge of dublin, the edge of may and june _

_ hh to live in a paper house again _

_ where we grew by the light of the moon _

Blue scooted without a protest, her ice cold form nestling itself into Yellow’s much warmer one. She emits a gentle sigh, her eyes closing as she allows herself to embrace her love. Despite contracting the same cold that collides with her, Yellow only cares that Blue is okay.

“Thank you my love.” Blue whispers trying her best to keep her eyes open, “I do not want to fall asleep...talk to me.” she requests.

“About what?” is the question that follows up.

Blue pauses, then comes up with a topic, “White says the new diamond will emerge shortly.”

_ often we took the train _

_ the sky pacing white to grey _

_ when you or i would leave _

_ and the other would stay _

Just a few hundred years ago, Blue and Yellow were informed that White was in the process of creating the fourth and final diamond. The two had speculated throughout that time on how she’d act, if her and White would be similar. They had settled on her being more like them as opposed to their superior.

“What do you think this will mean for us?” Blue asks again, rubbing her hand across Yellow’s arm, “She will be required to learn our duties as diamonds...White would not leave us in charge, would she?”

“I’m unsure that White would assign us with such a task as upbringing a diamond.” Yellow starts, but then begins to think, “At least, I don’t think she would.”

Staring at the glistening, golden gem in front of her, she lets out a sigh, “I would want us to be in charge of her.” she admits, “White has...left us emotionally challenged. I want her to be able to love herself as I love you.”

Yellow nods in agreement, using her index finger to tilt Blue’s chin up, “She deserves better than what White has given us. We will do right by her, we won’t let her be raised how we were.”

_ we were all that we had _

_ and breathed in each others words _

_ i would ask for truth and _

_ you'd look for something to burn _

“Yellow…” Blue says, softer than she intended, “Are you okay...I know it is an odd question, but White has placed so many responsibilities on us. Especially on you.”

She sighs, then replies, “I’m not quite sure what being okay is.” she admits, absentmindedly stroking her finger through Blue’s long hair, “I know that you make me feel...light and airy. I haven’t put a name to it, but it is good. When we’re around White...it’s like I have all the weight of our colonies stacked upon me. I’d much prefer to spend all the time in our lives with you.”

“That is possibly the most poetic thing you have ever said.” she teases, then leaves a delicate kiss on Yellow’s cheek, “You really are taking after me.”

“What can I say, you make me feel as if I can tell you anything.” Yellow admits, “I trust you Blue.”

_ oh we walked in a hallowed place back then _

_ the edge of dublin, the edge of may and june _

_ oh to live in a paper house again _

_ where we grew by the light of the moon _

Eventually, the chill that once filled the broken ship had transformed into blistering heat, 

waves from the intense temperature consuming the area. If gems could sweat, the two would be drenched in it.

“Are you okay Blue?” Yellow asks, trying to hide her own heat-induced exhaustion.

“ _ Me _ !” Blue suddenly shouts, then points to her, “Dear, you are like a heater. Are  _ you _ okay?”

She nods her head, obviously lying, “I’m fine Blue, I’ll be okay.”

Placing a hand atop Yellow’s forehead, she feels the burning heat of her form and quickly retracts it, “You feel like you’re on fire! What can I do to help you?”

Yellow shakes her head again, “I’ll be okay Blue.”

_ you were much younger then _

_ younger than i am now _

_ i still keep as much an eye as the wires allow _

_ i still keep as much an eye as the wires allow _

Refusing to take no for an answer, Blue ponders on how she can cool down the golden gem beside her. Concentrating enough, she feels her aura surround the two and place an immediate cooling effect on both of them. Along with this, comes an outpouring of tears. However, neither care since it is working.

“Thank you my moonlight.” Yellow sighs in relief, letting the chill engulf her, “This is much more comfortable.

Blue nods and hums, reaching to clutch Yellow’s hand, “Anything for you love. I’ll just keep it together until the cold comes back.”

They begin to chat again, mostly consumed with the topic of the new diamond. The two debate who she will take after, almost as if she were their own. Blue teases Yellow, hoping that the new diamond doesn’t gain her bizarre sense of humor only for Yellow to snap back with a prayer that she isn’t as outwardly emotional as Blue. Even if they’re picking at something that can be delicate, they both know it is all in fun and love those qualities about the other.

_ oh we walked in a hallowed place back then _

_ the edge of dublin, the edge of may and june _

_ oh to live in a paper house again _

_ where we grew by the light of the moon _

Amidst the giggles, there is a ringing that goes through the ship. The last bit of power being used on the illuminating diamond line. Both Blue and Yellow get up from their spots and hesitantly answer the call from White.

“My diamond.” Yellow says, the two saluting her, “We...regret to inform you that we have crash landed on  Turilia Nine and the last of the ship’s power is being used for this call. We have no way of returning to Homeworld.”

With voice sharp as razors, but smooth as honey, White doesn’t even look to the monitor, “I am disappointed in you two, but not surprised. I will be there to retrieve you and will order my Bismuths to begin constructing you a new ship. Do not think I will forgive either of you for this mistake.”

Blue continues to look down, then nods, “We understand, thank you my diamond.”

The call ends and the two look back up to each other. Blue wraps Yellow in a tight hug, the temperature in the midst of it’s switch. Both know why they’re upset as they simply hold each other and await the arrival of White.

_ oh you know what you are to me _

_ and you know you will always be _

**Author's Note:**

> two chapters in one day? my mind. anyways these babies are soft and just need to love each other. this takes place just before pink diamond's emergence so i guess this is young diamonds?? younger than the series. anyways, idk if i'll update at this frequency, but i am in the process of writing the next chapter so maybe?? i hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


End file.
